Project Summary The Kansas Department of Agriculture aims to help create a national, fully integrated food safety system by maintaining our existing ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation. The Kansas Department of Agriculture Laboratory (KDAL) serves as the primary testing lab for the Food Safety and Lodging (FS&L) program and is an integral part of the enhancement of surveillance and environmental sampling program. Continued laboratory accreditation to ISO/IEC 17025:2005 will allow for a complete quality system to ensure defensible analytical results are put forth. The accreditation attests to the competency and technical capabilities of a laboratory to perform certain tasks and supports traceability of data generated. The collaboration between FS&L and KDAL will play an integral role in achieving an integrated national feed safety system.